


Embarrassing Moments

by LilMissTrickster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Embarrassing moments, Funny, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissTrickster/pseuds/LilMissTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadyn is discussing music with Tony. They show embarrassing moments of each other. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassing Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Jadyn Ross is mine and has no relation to Betty Ross or her father.

Everything was peaceful in the Avengers Tower. For once Bruce wasn't in the lab but in the living room reading while Natasha and the others, save for Tony and Jadyn; sat around and watched the A-Team tv series that was playing a marathon. The silence was soon broken by Tony and Jadyn who entered the room, bickering.

"Guns 'N Roses aren't what they used to be. Axl went all techno with them and techno sucks." Tony said.  
"It's true that the Guns aren't what they used to be, but there is nothing wrong with certain techno music!" Jadyn argued.  
"Ha! Yeah right!" Tony snorted.  
"If that's so then why did I catch you singing _Get Lucky_ by Daft Punk and Pharrell Williams the other day?" Jadyn asked, hands on her hips.

Tony stared at Jadyn, his face giving nothing away but Jadyn could tell by the look in his eyes that he had been caught.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tony lied. A mischievous grin appeared on Jadyn's face and Tony knew that he was in trouble.  
"JARVIS? Could you play the footage of Tony singing along with _Get Lucky_ from a few weeks ago?" Jadyn questioned, glancing towards the ceiling a bit.  
"Of course, Miss Ross." the AI answered back.

A few moments later once the episode of the A-Team went to commercial, the screen went black for a few minutes then it showed footage from the lab. It showed Tony walking around for a few moments then he paused in the middle of the room and the sounds of _Get Lucky_ sounded out and Tony started to dance around before he started singing with Pharrell Williams.

Tony's face went red with embarrassment and the others began to laugh but Natasha only had a slight smile on her face. Jadyn grinned in triumph then the grin dropped from her face when Tony gave her an impish smile.

"Oh yeah? JARVIS? Play the footage of Jadyn dancing to _Old Time Rock and Roll_." Tony grinned.  
"Of course, sir." JARVIS answered. The television screen went black for a few moments then it showed the hallway that led to the rooms where Jadyn's was located. A little while later, Jadyn's voice was heard.

 **"Jarvis? Could you play Bob Seger's _Old Time Rock and Roll_ for me?"** Jadyn's voice questioned.  
 **"Of course miss Ross."** JARVIS answered back. Moments later, the music started and a little while after it started, Jadyn slid into the room and started to dance around like Tom Cruise in _Risky Business_ and sang along.

"Jarvis? Stop the footage please." Jadyn requested, her cheeks burning.  
"Of course, miss." JARVIS replied. The other Avengers were chuckling; including Natasha, and Jadyn was trying her hardest to get rid of the blush on her cheeks.  
"Two can play that game, Jay. You forget." Tony grinned.  
"Touché." Jadyn chuckled.

"I have a feeling that a prank war will start soon." Clint said.  
"A war of pranks? You had best prepare yourself Brother Tony! Lady Jadyn is well versed in pranking!" Thor said.  
"I'll be ready." Tony grinned.  
"There will probably be more embarrassing moments, but it'll be worth it." Jadyn grinned.


End file.
